The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helleborus plant, botanically known as Helleborus×ericsmithii×Helleborus×hybridus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘COSEH 4500’.
The new Helleborus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Glandorf, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create new uniform Helleborus plants with unique and attractive plant habit, leaf and flower coloration and resistance to pests common to Helleborus plants.
The new Helleborus plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Glandorf, Germany in February, 2011 of a proprietary selection of Helleborus×ericsmithii identified as code number HE 10843, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed seedling selection of Helleborus×hybridus, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Helleborus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Glandorf, Germany in November, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Helleborus plant by divisions in a controlled environment in Glandorf, Germany since March, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Helleborus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.